


The Doctor / I'm Real (VID)

by Treon



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1333153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treon/pseuds/Treon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tribute to The Doctor, to William Shatner's Real (featuring Brad Paisley)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor / I'm Real (VID)




End file.
